


Anorexia Nervosa

by orphan_account



Series: South Park Drabbles and Oneshots [7]
Category: South Park
Genre: /, Aged-Up Character(s), Anorexia fic, Depression, If y'all want I'll make a part two, M/M, Self-Destruction, a quick mention of selfharm, eating disorder!!!, ending is up for interpretation, oof - Freeform, really sad, stay safe, this is real sad yall, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: TW!!!Eating disorderTweek started and couldn't stop.It had broken down Craig to his very core.There was nothing here for them. What's even the point?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As a struggling anorexic this is kinda a big kick in the ass  
> It hurt to write  
> I hope it's not too angsty  
> As I said, if y'all want I'll make a part two, but you have to ask nicely

  


  


Tweek had developed unhealthy coping mechanisms starting from an early age. Coffee, working, staying up late, cutting.

He started restricting his eating, just so he could feel in control for once.

This had caused the already frail boy to become more of a skeleton than a person.

Fainting once a week from malnutrition or lack of sleep.

This bad habit followed him into adulthood.

This was both good and bad. Good because Craig knew how to Handle It. Bad because anorexia isn’t some pretty thing. It’s fucking hell.

His nails were brittle, his teeth started to chip, his mind was never functioning properly. He was always cold, and he bruised easily.

Craig remembered the day he had to drop himself and his boyfriend out of college because Tweek couldn’t Handle It.

Tweek was already under enough stress, and school wasn’t helping.

..  


It was a lot of Craig holding him close and crying into Tweek’s boney neck.

“I’m afraid to lose you,” “You’re dying,” “I don’t think I can save you,” “We’re both drowning, Tweek,” “No ones gonna remember us,” “No one will show up to our funeral,” “No one even knows if we’re still alive,” Craig would murmur and babel.

Craig didn’t have the guts to call anybody, or leave his house, or check his phone.

Tweek was so emotionally exhausting that the once strong, cynical, stoic, Craig Tucker, was now terribly afraid to leave their house. Too afraid of confrontation. Overwhelmed by the thought of people.  


Craig was in too deep.

They were practically living off of the apple trees in the backyard and whatever was left in the pantry.

 ..

Today Craig held a very tired, very small, Tweek, in his arms. He was whispering to Tweek. “Babe, are you trying to kill yourself?”

After a long pause, Tweek meekly shakes his head.

“It’s j-just difficult, isn’t it, baby boy?” Tweek nods, wiping a tear off his cheek.

All the lights were off, the heat was off, neither of them had showered, or even changed clothes in weeks.

They’d stare off into space for hours at a time.

There was almost no furniture. Craig had to sell it all after he had to quit his job to take care of Tweek.

They were broke, hungry, and dying slowly.

They were just left to turn into bones together.

“Remember in 5th grade when I confessed my love for you?”

“Mhm,”

“I don’t regret that at all,” Craig nuzzles Tweek’s neck. “I don’t blame you. I love you. I always will, don’t forget that,”

Craig was so tired and lightheaded.

Maybe because he hadn’t eaten in 4 days, or that he hadn’t slept in 2. Or maybe it was the fever he felt coming on.

Was this how it ended? Craig used to be so scared of that thought, but now it didn’t even bother him. It was poetic, someone would write a song about it.

Craig was looking around the house when he stumbled upon two things: his phone, and some chocolate.

His phone was full of texts from his Mother, Token, Clyde, one from his Dad, as well as many missed calls from them all.

He put his phone in his pocket and cuddled back up to Tweek.

“Baby boy,” he said, tears welling in his eyes, “Baby boy I need you to be strong for me, I need you to eat this for me, okay? Can you do that for me, baby? P-please,” His pleads only left Tweek to realize how broken they both were.

“I’ll try,” Tweek said, determined. He grabbed the small square of chocolate, letting it melt on his fingers slightly. Tweek hadn’t had chocolate in 6 years. He missed it, yes, but not enough to ruin his fasts or to mess up his calorie count. Big crocodile tears escaped his eyes as his fingers trembled. He slowly brought the chocolate up to his lips.

“B-baby boy, /please/ I need you to eat that- please,” his voice cracked as tears spilled.

A crunch.

A munch.

A chew.

Tweek swallowed it, crying. He took another painfully slow and agonizing bite, and another. He felt full after the first bite but he kept eating it. He crunched until it was all gone. He practically shoved his chocolate covered fingers into Craig’s mouth, but Craig was not going to complain.

“Baby boy, I’m so, so proud of you,” He beamed, tiredly. They curled up where they were and Tweek fell asleep.

Craig pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Token’s number.

“C-Craig??!!?”

“Please- come save us, we’re dying. I’m tired of dying,” Craig said bluntly. You could hear the distance in his words.  


“Craig- Craig where are you?!?”

“At the house Tweek and I were in when you left town,”

“Okay, I’m on my way,”

“Oh, and, Token?”

“Y-Yes?”  
“Call an ambulance, please,” Craig said before hanging up and passing out.

Help was on the way, but that didn’t matter much to him.

He’d been practically brain-dead for so long. Nothing made sense anymore, but sleep sure felt nice.


	2. P2 because ??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Craig really what Tweek needs?  
> The doctors say no, but Craig insists.  
> Craig doesn't really realize what a "Total psychotic breakdown" is..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;P  
> From my experience in mental hospitals   
> Not super fun  
> Happy ending :DD

The beeping sounds of a machine woke the dark haired boy from his sleep.

He found himself in a hospital room. When the memories came flooding back he shot up and looked around. He was all alone.

He sat their trying to keep himself calm.

“I’m sure he’s just in urgent care, this is fine, he’s fine, this is fine,”

Eventually a nurse came in.

“Craig.. Tucker?”

“Y-yes?”

“You’ve been asleep for about two days,” she stated calmly, seating herself on the edge of his bed, haphazardly. “Can you tell me about what happened? Do you remember anything?”

“We were stuck. I-I.. we were in too deep and I couldn’t pull us out of it. I hadn’t eaten in god knows how long, there was nothing to eat. We were so broke..”

She nodded, “You’re talking about Tweek Tweak?”

“Mhm, i-   is he okay??”

“Calm down Mr. Tucker, he’s going to be fine. A good bit of malnutrition that seemed to be going on much longer than your lack of eating..”

“Y-yea, he’s been struggling with a-anorexia for so long, I-it was a coping mechanism that I couldn’t break him of,” he struggled to keep his cool, “A-and I should’ve gotten him professional help b-but I just-.. I didn’t know what to do at the time..” He took a deep breath, “Y-you’re not going to take him away from me, are you?” is voice cracks. He sounds so broken. He is so broken

“Well of course not,” she says reassuringly, “He is going to be admitted to a mental hospital, though..” She starts, “You’re going to be with your parents, under close watch from them to make sure you’re okay and making a recovery. He should be in and out in 3 weeks, so it won’t take too long,”

“Can I see him? Please.” He pleads.

“I don’t think that’s what you need right now..”

“What do you mean ‘Not what I need right now’?? I need to see him,” He began to grow agitated.

“Calm down, Mr. Tucker. I’ll talk it over with my staff, but I don’t think either of you are ready yet..” She got up and left him at that.

The tall boy let out a yell into his hands and spent the rest of the night overthinking.

..

Tweek was in urgent care for almost 2 weeks before they let him see his boyfriend. Whether that was for Craig’s sake or his is still up for debate.

Craig walked in cautiously. Having already been out of the hospital for almost a full week, he was wearing normal clothes. A light blue wind breaker, his old Chullo hat, a white “Red Racer” shirt, black skinny jeans, and converse hightops.

His worried look turned to joy after his eyes landed on the blonde. Tweek smiled and motioned for Craig to come sit down.

“God, I missed that smile,” Craig cooed.

“God, I missed you,” Tweek sighed, relieved.

“How are you?”

“It’s hard, but We’re making progress. I’m going to a mental hospital in Denver. I leave tomorrow,”

“I’m not going to see you for a month, huh?”

“Yea something like that, I’ll try my best so I can get out of there ASAP,”

“Thank god, the last thing I need is to spend the rest of my life alone, while my boyfriend is off somewhere doing something that no one will tell me,” Craig sighed and hugged Tweek.

“I’m going to miss you,”

“2 minutes, Mr. Tucker,” the nurse standing at the door warned.

“I’ll miss you too,” Tweek kissed the taller boy. He hadn’t felt this happy in so long..

“See you soon,” He left.

 

~

 

“Things haven’t been going quite as planned, he’s going to need to stay longer,” Craig’s heart sank at these words.

“C-Can I see him?”

“Mmm,” some keyboard ticking, “Next Friday, but I have to warn you, he’s not doing very well.. mentally. He uh, last time I saw him he was being restrained by two security members,”

“Oh God,”

“It’s not very good, we’re doing all we can, but people respond differently, and we think it might take until Halloween,”

“That’s 6 months from now!”

“I know.”

With that, the line went dead.

Craig was left to bawl his eyes out, mopping around for days on end.

Finally, when that fateful Friday came, it was not what Craig had hoped for.

 

Tweek was a mess. Two guards had to stay at his sides at all times. He was twitchy, and growled at people. He screamed, and cried, and pouted.

“T-Tweek?”

“Go away, I hate you, I hate you all!!!”

“Baby boy, calm down,”

“Leave me alone!”

“I-“

“GO!!!!”

.

That absolutely boke Craig, for the second time.

He was informed that Tweek didn’t mean anything he was saying. Total psychotic breakdowns happen sometimes, and they’re scary.

Tweek was confused, misled, fueled by anger, and blind with fury.

He had been begging to see Craig all month, and when they kept saying no, he cracked.

This is a decently common method, and had led to a breakthrough in what was wrong with Tweek.

The hospital, as well as police, were now carrying out a full blown investigation as to why there was Meth in the Tweak’s coffee.

The hospital was working through Tweek’s incidental meth addiction and anorexia, and it had taken quite the toll on him.

 

Months went by, but not a day where Craig was happy. His parents kept a close eye on him. Making sure his mental heath was in check. After noticing how little sleep he was getting, they snuck sleeping pills into his dinner every night. They snuck vitamins into his water, and kept him moving.

When Halloween rolled around and Tweek still wasn’t out of the hospital, they refused to let Craig see Tweek.

It was better that way,  but Craig didn’t want to admit it.

 

Thanksgiving, he got a call from an all too familiar number.

“Hello, Mr. Tucker?”

“Yes?” His voice, which once held, worry, joy, hope, or a total brokenness, was now completely monotone.

“We have some good news,”

This made Craig perk slightly, but knowing the hospital, it could be another “He didn’t kill someone hooray” sort of bullshit calls.

“We’ve been reviewing Tweek Tweak, and he seems to have been making a rapid recovery from his last relapse in August. We’re going to keep him here a few more weeks just to be sure, and we want to see him for a bi-weekly checkup, but we think we can discharge him sometime in mid-December.  

“Oh thank god, thank you,” Craig exclaimed.

“We’ll keep you updated, have a good thanksgiving!”

“Oh one more thing-“

“Yes?”

“Wish Tweek a happy thanksgiving for me, please..”

“Sure thing!”

The line went dead.

Craig sat at the dinner table, smiling. Eating his pie, smiling. Going to sleep, smiling. Waking up, smiling.

This made his parents extremely happy, and when they got the call from the Hospital, they were overjoyed.

 

The night before Christmas, and all through the house, every creature was stirring, except for Stripe.  
Craig’s family set dinner out on the table Clyde and Craig giggled as they waited for their friends to return from the hospital.

Token and Tweek came in through the door, Tweek was surrounded with love and friends, he wasn’t sure he could be this happy again, until he caught the eye of a certain raven-haired boy who’s smile could reach each side of the world. Tweek ran and jumped into his arms. Craig spun them around, laughed and kissed.

They sat down for dinner, nothing was amiss. Everything went well, and when time for sleep, Craig laid down in bed, right next to Tweek. They huddled together and whispered sweet nothings, through tear filled eyes, their voices, cracking.

Cuddled in each other’s arms, nothing could ever harm them again. Smiles and tears, and kisses galore.. maybe even a little bit more? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Everything is better.

Everyone is happy.

Christmas morning, brought presents and more kisses and smiles that could warm up hearts for miles and miles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the "night before christmas" part I started writing it in a poem sort of way but???  
> Eh  
> I love this  
> it's so cheesy and bipolar  
>  I LO V E

**Author's Note:**

> If you're struggling with anything stated here, please seek mental help. I'm also here if you even need to talk <3  
> Ilu  
> Stay alive <3


End file.
